1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool decorating devices and more particularly pertains to a new pool decorating device which includes a plurality of inflatable members that may be illuminated and positioned in a pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool decorating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,618 describes a device that includes a floating ornamental structure to which a plurality of secondary ornaments are attached which are attached to, and hang below the ornamental structure. Another type of pool decorating device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,301 having a platform with is buoyant in water and on which ornamental structures may be positioned. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,328 and includes a housing adapted for holding a candle which may be floated in a pool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes a plurality of inflatable members and illumination assemblies which can be selectively interchanged between the inflatable members. This allows a person to tailor the inflatable members for the required ornamental needs, such as a birthday party, a holiday, a graduation or a general celebration.